1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food monitoring systems. More specifically, the invention is a kit containing a group of battery energized food timer devices having a reset function, an instruction sheet, a list of food items with their perishable refrigerated limits, clips, hooks, and double-stick tape. Each device has a count up timer function and is attached permanently to a magnetic disk, attachable to a food container by a steel disk having an adhesive peel backing.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various food monitoring systems, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a kit which supplies a simple and economical dating system for stored food. The related art is discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,160 issued on Jan. 27, 1998, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,276 issued on Jan. 30, 1996, and which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,509 issued on Aug. 9, 1994, to Dianna Namisniak et al. describes a food storage tracking system placed on a refrigerator door comprising a rectangular base unit with a magnetic back including an electronic recording microprocessor, a column of preprinted magnetic tabs identifying foods and lifetime, a column timing display in days, a column of start buttons, a column of stop buttons, and a dry erasable pen in a pen holder. The device is distinguishable for requiring preprinted magnetic tabs for identifying each food, and start and stop/reset buttons for recording days of storage only on the refrigerator door.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 401,526 issued on Nov. 24, 1998, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 417,167 issued on Nov. 30, 1999, to Bernadette Stunder describes an adhesive-backed food freshness indicator disk device having a disk with an index mark and rotatable indices for dates and months. The device is distinguishable for its different distinct structure requiring manual manipulation and presumably renewal of the adhesive backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,579 issued on Sep. 7, 1993, to Erwin Potthof describes an electronic apparatus for monitoring the remaining storage period of frozen foods comprising a module incorporating an electro-optical display, a control electronics with a memory or data storage, input elements for entering the type of food and remaining storage period, a switch element for initiating data storage, an identification number of the food, and indication of an expired storage period for a food by generating a warning signal. The apparatus is distinguishable for its singular directory structure which is not attached to any specific food container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,734 issued on Apr. 6, 1999, to Amal M. Flores et al. describes a magnetic-backed time-indicating device comprising a clock movement with hour and minute hands mounted on a ferrous clock face by a magnet. The device is distinguishable for its clock function and structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,697 issued on Aug. 25, 1981, to Michael P. Neary describes a food spoilage indicator device comprising a liquid crystal such as a cholesteryl chloride disposed in a carrier of plastic tape, wherein at least one portion of which is semi-permeable to gases generated in food spoilage. The device is distinguishable for its chemically reactive spoilage indicator.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 271,182 issued on Nov. 1, 1983, to Anthony J. Iorio describes an ornamental design of an electronic timer device having an inclined display screen and 12 input buttons on a circular base. The device is distinguishable for its unique timer structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 303,771 issued on Oct. 3, 1989, to Raymond Chan describes an ornamental timer device having an oblong shaped body containing a liquid crystal display indicator for hours and minutes, and push-buttons for minutes, seconds, and start/stop. The device is distinguishable for its timer structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 125,764 issued on Mar. 11, 1941, to Carl H. Graesser et al. describes a design for a gauge dial comprising a circular face with numerical indices from zero to 15. The device is distinguishable for its limited dial structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 260,375 issued on Aug. 25, 1981, to Earl B. Kane et al. describes an ornamental timer device comprising a rectangular body with a timer face indicating a scale from 5 to 55 and a rotatable pointer. Two other switch buttons are present. The timer device is distinguishable for its distinctive structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,981 issued on Jul. 20, 1993, to Louis P. Maschi describes a digital multi-event timer device for use in childbirth comprising a rectangular module containing an electronic time base for generating clock signals, an electronic counter for generating interval signals, and a liquid crystal display representing time in hours, minutes and seconds in actual time and elapsed time. The device is distinguishable for its multiple electronic time bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,015 issued on Sep. 1, 1998, to Alan W. Rothschild et al. describes a rectangular electronic timing label device for indicating the expiration of a time period attachable to a medicine bottle and the like. The label is attached by either an adhesive, a magnet, a band, hook and loop fasteners, hooks, clips, static cling film, or an electrotet film. The device contains a programming conductor port, a pulse generator, a binary counter, a liquid crystal display, a printed circuit board, and a battery. The device is distinguishable for its programmable requirement by a separate personal computer.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 042 775 A published on Sep. 24, 1980, for Moriyoshi Kurosawa describes a stop-watch or chronograph comprising a module containing on its face a thermal printing head and paper, two liquid display screens for displaying lap times and the time of day (clock), and two power switches. On one side five push buttons for starting, stopping, etc. are located. A battery and electric drive circuitry are included. The lap counting stop-watch is distinguishable for its required numerous push button controls and its thermal printing head and paper.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 145 699 A published on Apr. 3, 1985, for Peter R. Dearing-Lambert et al. describes a box device for monitoring the use of medicines comprising a lockable container for medicines having a lid controlled by a solenoid which is automatically controlled to unlock when the circuit signals based on a clock to activate an audible or visible signal. The box device is distinguishable for its multiple controls.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is directed to a kit containing a set of circular food timer devices, wherein each device has a count up timer energized by a lithium battery to indicate the number of days and hours on its face. A recessed timer reset button is also on the face. A magnet is permanently attached to the timer device. A steel disk commensurate in size to the magnet has a double faced adhesive tape with a peelable cover sheet. The devices without the steel disks are stored on the refrigerator or freezer door. When a food container is to be refrigerated, the device""s timer is started and placed on the steel disk (with adhesive cover removed) which has been placed on the food containing container. When the container is emptied, the timer portion with the magnet is placed back on the refrigerator door and the empty container with the steel disk on the cover can be washed in a dishwasher. In this manner, the container can be reused with the steel disk attached to its cover to be combined with the timer and magnet for reuse. The convenient kit includes a set of the timer devices, clips, hooks, a list of foods and their refrigerated lifetimes, and an instruction sheet for utilizing the timer device system. The clips and hooks are conveniently utilized for tagging containers with handles and the like.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a kit for keeping track of refrigerated foods.
It is another object of the invention to provide a timer device in the kit for displaying the elapsed time in days and hours during refrigeration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a timer device having a reset ability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a timer having a magnetic base for storage on a refrigerator door when not in use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a steel base with an adhesive backing for attaching the timer device to a food container.
Yet still another object of the invention is to further provide in the kit, disk clips, hooks, an instruction sheet and a list of food items with their perishable dates.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.